1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp, more particularly to an improved waterproofing structure of an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are well known solid state light sources. An LED is a member for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction in a junction comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and cavities are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, when the LED is used in a lamp, it is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
An LED lamp generally requires a plurality of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a quick rise in temperature of the lamp. Generally, since the lamps do not have heat dissipation devices with good heat dissipating efficiencies, operation of the lamps has a problem of instability because of the rapid increase of heat. Consequently, the LED lamp usually comprises a heat sink contacting the LEDs to dissipate the heat generated by the LEDs.
When the LED lamp is used outdoors, the LED lamp needs to be constructed with a waterproof structure to protect the LEDs in the lamp from damage of rain or snow or other weather conditions. Generally, the waterproof structure includes a waterproof gasket with a round cross section and a groove defined in a housing which accommodates the LEDs therein. The LED lamp has a hood covering the housing and pressing the waterproof in the groove. By this, the waterproof structure can protect the LEDs from water. However, this structure needs the housing to have a portion defining the special groove therein to accommodate the waterproof gasket, which complicates the structure and increases the volume of the housing. Accordingly, the volume of the LED lamp is also increased. In addition, the formation of the groove in the housing complicates the mould for forming the housing, whereby the mould has a high cost.
What is needed therefore is an LED lamp having a simple structure and better waterproof capacity.